


Somberly

by Ambercreek



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Season 3 Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Rex wants to know what's been up with Lex.(Takes place after the Season 3 finale)





	Somberly

After the fight with Debbie, Rex had spent the next few days recuperating in the ICU. He tried to keep himself awake long enough to hold a conversation with everyone. But his body kept pulling him to sleep.

After a week had passed. Rex had regained his strength, being able to walk around normally and not with an IV drip in his cubital fossa.

His first matter of business what having a talk with Lex. She had been avoiding him ever since the fight - not even once come to visit, and he was going to find out what is the matter with her one way or the other.

Rex reached her room, a hand hesitating inches away from the door. He raps gently on it a few times. "Lex?" He called, "You in there?" There was the sound of a mattress creaking and the sound of footfalls on the concrete.

It stops right before the door. The door opens with a painful creak and Lex pokes her head out.

She doesn't look good. There are dark bags under her eyes, her normal kept red hair stood out in every which direction. More importantly, her eyes never met his, keeping them fixated on the floor.

Lex steps back and opens the door all the way, allowing the other to step inside.

"It's good to see you too," Rex comments under his breath as he steps inside the room.

Lex takes a seat on her bed, Rex follows her. The mattress springs creaking with the added weight.

"Is everything okay?" Rex asks, looking over to his daughter, she still looks away from him.

"A lot has been on my mind lately."

"More enough to not visit your own dad while he was in intensive care?" Rex knows that his words come out harsher than attended. Yet he is unable to stop himself before the words already come out.

Lex tenses at the statement. Rubbing at her arm. "Sorry." She response with. Lex knows he's right, she could have at least popped her head in for a moment just to say 'Hey, how are you feeling?' but no, she closed herself off away from everyone.

Rex pinches the bridge of his nose, "Okay, I'm not going to try and dissect your brain, but just tell me what is going on," There was a pause. "I want to try and help."

Lex falls quiet again. Resisting the urge to curl in on herself. "I'm not even sure you can help me." Her voice strains on the words. She's trying so hard to stop herself from openly weep in front of her father.

Rex looks at her concerned. "Lex, please." He reaches out an arm to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "What is going on?" He nudges, he's stopping himself from raising her voice at her.

Should she just tell him? Hell, she told Devizo, how much worst could it be telling Rex?

Lex scrubs at her face, trying to wipe away the tears that were probably forming. "In the future, Devizo told me, when I came to save you - when I used my bug powers, there will be no going back." This time she finally looks up to look Rex in the eyes. "Even he doesn't know if that's the truth."

Everything in the room falls silent, the look on Rex's face is just, blank. No hurt, or confusion or anger, just, nothing.

"Dad?" Lex asks, trying to stir him out of whatever might be going through his brain.

Now it's his turn to be at lost of words.

So instead of saying what he wants to, Rex hugs his daughter tightly. She returns it without a second thought.

"I promise nothing is going to happen to, we've made our countermeasures so that won't happen," Rex says. Ignoring the gnawing at his gut. "You can never believe what Devizo says."


End file.
